


одной зимой

by rainy_sunshinee



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_sunshinee/pseuds/rainy_sunshinee
Summary: мы зацветём
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	одной зимой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieSunshine/gifts).



осень.

а минхо цветёт.

он просыпается одним утром и идёт открыть окно, но. свежий ветер внезапно обжигает ключицы. минхо опускает голову, а. там.

зелень.

хрупкая, невесомая.

минхо осторожно прикасается к ней пальцами, и эти маленькие стебельки тянутся к его рукам.

нежно.

(прямо как)

это довольно забавно. вокруг всё увядает, а минхо, наоборот, цветёт. он носит футболки с широким горлом, не застёгивает рубашки. он не любит цветы, но. со своими отчего-то возится. они растут с каждым днём, пока только из ключиц, в ямочках у шеи.

это осень.

но для минхо это весна.

он никому не говорит ни в университете, ни в кафе, где он подрабатывает. его никто не спрашивает всё равно. он никогда особо не общался с группой, был замкнутым и. таким как минхо нужны верные друзья. ради них он бы пошёл на многое, он из тех, кто сможет забрать из переделки, утешить, уложить спать и подготовить на утро стакан с водой и таблетки. у минхо таких не было, поэтому его считали нелюдимым. он не искал и его тоже (никто) не находил. но.

минхо всё-таки цветёт.

когда показывается первый бутон, минхо понимает многое. это же лотос.

минхо смеётся, пока стоит возле зеркала. из такого болота, как он. как мог вырасти такой прекрасный цветок.

осень.

минхо учится, работает, цветёт.

с наступлением первых похолоданий (зима так близко, и (давно) в сердце), минхо покупает бесконечный красный шарф и обматывает вокруг шеи (не снимает даже в помещении). он боится, что единственное прекрасное, что в нём есть может исчезнуть.

зима.

минхо встречает джисона.

вообще-то хани, как он представляется.

( _что он вообще делает в кафе в 4 утра?_ )

минхо полусонный и полуглухой, поэтому на стакане пишет сонни.

джисон на это только улыбается.

\--всем нам нужен сон, минхо-я, всем.

у минхо заканчивается смена, и он мечтает только о сне, но. джисон всё ещё сидит у окна со стаканом кофе, с коряво выведенным сонни, и ноутбуком, обклеенном зайцами. ( _и кто занимается под утро?!_ ) минхо засыпает. и ему снится, как цветёт его лотос.

\--ой, минхо оппа, ты же цветёшь.

\--ой..

чеён сидит за барной стойкой с широко распахнутыми глазами. она часто приходит делать домашку в кафе, но в итоге всё время болтает с минхо. первое время она его раздражала, потому что её было много и ( _господи, чеён, хватит рисовать на салфетках, они денег стоят!_ минхо их всё равно не выбрасывал. клеил на стену рядом с меню. они были яркими (как чеён), минхо смотрел на них и ему хотелось улыбаться)

\--а ты уже знаешь, кто это? а что это за цветок? а как давно? почему не сказал?!

\--сколько кофе я даю тебе бесплатно, чтобы ты замолчала?

чеён смеётся, как совсем скоро перестанет. но это. когда растает снег.

джисон, кажется, приходит во все смены минхо. всё так же садится со своим ноутбуком с глупыми зайцами. минхо не особо обращает на него внимания, у них есть постоянные посетители, джисон просто один из них, пока--

\--ты не хочешь сходить в кино?

минхо поднимает глаза.

джисон ему улыбается.

минхо думает, что _он же цветёт_ , что это не для джисона, а. _к кому-то_. и это неправильно вот так давать ему надежду, но. вдруг джисон просто хочет подружиться? у минхо нет друзей, он совсем забыл как это.

\--пойдём.

может, это будет первым шагом к чему-то.

(не одинокому)

они идут в кино спустя две недели. за это время минхо узнаёт, что джисон: учится на архитектора в университете минхо, и он сова или жаворонок (не понятно), потому что соображать может только ранним утром, поэтому и ходит в кафе делать домашку и готовиться к зачётам, в свободное время он практикуется в репе, и он любит слушать песни рэйни янг, хотя из японского не понимает ни слова, но _\--знаешь, они такие грустные, как будто она поёт всю свою боль, но мне от них не больно_ , и его любимое время года - зима.

вообще их поход в кино для минхо превращается в катастрофу. он буквально не знает, что делать и как. джисон покупает им билеты, и. ЗАСЫПАЕТ ЧЕРЕЗ 10 МИНУТ ФИЛЬМА. минхо один смотрит, как великолепная шестёрка пытается собраться вместе и спасти вселенную, окей, это стражи галактики. по сути сарказм минхо где-то на уровне енота, но его комментарии слушать некому, потому что джисон блять уснул (и в середине фильма, когда минхо смотрит больше на спящего джисона, он думает, что сонни ему действительно подходит больше). джисон спит даже когда заканчиваются субтитры и в зале снова заглушают свет. минхо наклоняется над его лицом и (зачем только) шепчет

\--эй, сонни.

все ушли.

джисон открывает глаза.

сердце минхо застревает у него в горле.

\--ой!

зима.

красный шарф, запах кофе и попкорна. стражи галактики.

зима.

любимое время года джисона.

минхо тепло.

после нового года (джисон уезжает к семье и друзьям, минхо берёт дополнительные смены), когда наступает пора подготовки к экзаменам, они практически не видятся. минхо занят книгами. время от времени к нему забегает чеён, раскрасневшаяся, будто бежала (от чего и от кого) передаёт обеды _\--это мама просила тебе передать._ и убегает.

минхо занят, поэтому не замечает, как же сильно у него.

болит.

а. когда заметит. будет совсем немного. но поздно.

экзамены заканчиваются в конце января. минхо пишет джисону в какао: _хэй, мы давно не собирались, как экзамены? встретимся? с меня кофе_ ) ответ так и не приходит.

минхо ничего не понимает.

болеть начинает сильнее.

его цветы как будто перестали расти.

замерли. ни туда, ни сюда. и обмякли.

джисон не отвечает на звонки и сообщения. нигде. минхо выходит на работу на неделю раньше, но джисон так и не появляется. зайцы с его ноутбука мерещатся минхо повсюду. они смеются.

у минхо слабеют руки.

после того, как он в который раз роняет стаканчик с кофе и ему пишут выговор, он идёт в больницу.

\--цветы пустили корни и проросли в мышцах, поэтому у вас так болят плечи и спина, слабеют руки. мы не практикуем удаление цветов, да и это может повредить суставы и вы совсем не сможете двигать руками, но я порекомендую вам таблетки, они замедляют рост корней и действуют как обезболивающее.

минхо начинает пить таблетки и его состояние стабилизируется.

зима заканчивается.

минхо ненавидит кофе, попкорн и зайцев.

минхо болит.

джисон бы на это сказал: _всё проходит, пройдёт и это_.

но джисона больше нигде нет.

минхо снова один.

весна.

минхо живёт в режиме энергосбережения.

а его цветы.

снова превращаются в стебли.

его жизнь -- одна большая шутка. судьба вот так над ним смеётся, да? минхо озлобляется на весь мир, и, живёт, наверно, только за счёт своей злости. красный шарф отправляется на антресоли. прикрывать больше нечего.

зелень видно сквозь его белые рубашки. многочисленные посетители понимающе ему улыбаются. если минхо скажет им, как всё в этой вселенной работает на самом деле, его уволят. минхо ненавидит цветы, вообще-то. может, джисон испугался, как-то заметил их, и подумал, что минхо цветёт для кого-то (не его). минхо плевать на цветы. ему нужен джисон, но. его, кажется, не найти.

весна.

минхо учится, работает, (не)цветёт.

лето.

горячее и бодрящее в кафе сменяется на обилие прохлаждающих напитков. заканчивается учёба. минхо успешно сдаёт экзамены. каждое утро он берёт за привычку как-то полить свои цветы, потому что лотос -- водный цветок, и, если они вдруг засохнут или просто отвалятся, минхо подумает, что джисона он просто выдумал одной холодной, одинокой зимой.

это совсем совсем не так.

в один день. минхо приходит в кафе ранним утром. ещё слишком рано, посетителей нет. минхо садится на то место, где обычно сидел джисон. он кладёт голову на скрещенные руки, потому что, да, в его 21 у него жуткие проблемы со сном и с цветением, и с самим собой. он прикрывает глаза, и отключается, буквально на пару минут, пока его не будит отвратительное жжение в ключицах. минхо точно помнит, что он поливал сегодня свои цветы, и что таблетки тоже принять не забыл. он вскакивает, чтобы убежать в подсобку и там посмотреть, что же всё таки это такое. пока.

перед ним стоит чеён.

она такая бледная, будто сейчас свалится в обморок.

и она.

вся в лютиках.

\--чеён, ты..

\--минхо оппа

тут чеён всё-таки на него валится, и, кажется, теряет сознание. её цветы ещё живут, они тянутся к минхо, но, когда понимают, что это не то, что им нужно, прячутся у чеён под одеждой.

она такая маленькая и лёгкая, пока минхо несёт её в подсобку. цветы, наверно, забрали у неё все силы. минхо снова злится, потому что она ничего ему не сказала. он вызывает скорую.

пока скорая едет, чеён приходит в себя. как только её взгляд фокусируется на минхо, она говорит

\--оппа, иди к нему

\--к кому, чеённи, у меня никого нет

\--его цветы однажды его задушат

\--какие цветы, чеён, о чём ты?

\--джисон мой одногруппник.

и тут минхо понимает. как джисон узнал о нём, потом узнал о цветах ( _он же поэтому ушёл, да? ты ничего не знаешь, минхо-я_ ).

чеён забирают.

минхо отменяет свою смену, и выбегает на улицу.

и как он найдёт джисона в таком огромном городе? так... джисон любит зиму. где в разгар лета в сеуле может быть холодно? единственное, что вспоминает перепуганный мозг минхо -- холодный музей.

минхо бежит.

в музее действительно холодно, по сравнению с улицей. минхо чувствует, как его цветы жмутся ближе к нему. если бы он не был так напуган, он бы, наверно, заметил, что тематика музея этим летом -- как раз цветы. это как будто чья-то злая шутка, потому что композиция представляет собой рождение, цветение, и смерть, кто бы мог подумать, лотоса.

минхо видит джисона почти сразу. он стоит, облокотившись на стену в полурасстёгнутой курте. минхо думает _ну холодно же, замёрзнешь совсем, дурачок_ , но, когда подходит ближе, замечает, что джисон задыхается, цветы вырвались наружу у него из лёгких, видимо, он расстегнул куртку, чтобы им было куда расти.

цветы минхо сходят с ума.

\--джисон!

джисон поднимает на минхо взгляд. ну зачем? улыбается.

\--минхо-я, я думаю, что цвету тобой, но ты ведь никогда не был моим? глупо это всё...

его речь прерывается тяжёлым кашлем, и он оседает на пол.

\--знаешь, я думал, если перестану видеть тебя, и думать о тебе, оно всё пройдёт как-то само. чеён проговорилась мне, что ты цветёшь, но ведь не мной, зачем тебе такие проблемы как я? я приходил в твоё кафе целый год до того, как ты меня заметил, странно да. не было никаких цветов, пока чеён не сказала мне. но это не важно, потому что это ведь не наша судьба, да?

слёзы обжигают минхо щёки. он молча расстёгивает свою рубашку, и его цветы тянутся к цветам джисона.

\--этого просто не может быть.

лето.

вокруг зима.

они цветут так, будто вокруг них весна.

лето.

вокруг холодно.

а сердцу.

ему тепло.

**Author's Note:**

> я посвятила тебе своё первое цветочное ау, с днём рождения, слипи, пусть у тебя всё будет хорошо


End file.
